Is Forgiveness Possible?
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Lucius makes a huge mistake. Can Narcissa forgive him? Warning: off-screen infidelity.


**Written for:**

 **Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition:** Training Camp  
Round 2 - Keeper - Write about your OTP having an argument

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Sex-Ed  
Task two: Write about someone getting pregnant.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Event - Pregnancy (Mpreg allowed)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
Pairing - Lucius/Narcissa

 **Hogwarts Life Challenge:  
** Charms: Write about a secret.

 **Pairing Scenerio Challenge:  
** Scenererio 3 - write about your OTP overcoming a fight.

 **Is Forgiveness Possible?**

xXx

Narcissa smiled at the Healer. This was the best news she had ever heard. Well, it was the best news since Lucius announced his intentions to properly court her.

She placed a hand on her stomach and lightly rubbed it, already imagining what he or she would like. Maybe Lucius' eyes and her complexion? She didn't know if she was right of course, but there was one thing she _was_ sure of. Their baby would be beautiful.

She practically floated on air the rest of the day. And when Lucius finally came home from work at the Ministry, she was almost jumping in her giddiness to tell him the exciting news.

As soon as he Flooed into the foyer, Narcissa had her arms wrapped around her husband's neck. She pressed her lips against his in a searing kissed and another peck on his right cheek. Then she whispered into his ear, "I'm pregnant."

She expected him to be as ecstatic as she was, but he was still, his arms not going around her body to return her fierce hug.

She backed away and stared at his face. There was a flicker in his eyes, and his face looked like it was carved out of marble. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy."

"I… am."

She took another step back. "No, you're not. You hesitated. I'm going to give you an heir. You should feel as much joy as I do." She shook her head in confusion. "So, tell me. Why aren't you happy?"

"I _am_ happy about becoming a father," Lucius argued.

"Then your unhappiness stems from something else." She paused. "Are you dissatisfied with our marriage?"

"You're the perfect wife."

"You didn't answer my question," she volleyed back. "Are you dissatisfied with us?"

Lucius closed his eyes. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to tell you."

Narcissa's heart clenched. "What is it?"

Lucius opened his mouth, and her whole world shattered.

X

Narcissa laid in her bed. And it was _her_ bed. There was no way she'd leave the comfort of her bedroom. Lucius was forced to one of the other bedrooms in the manor.

There was a slight knock. "Can we talk?"

Narcissa didn't respond.

"I know we're fighting, but shutting me out isn't the way to resolve anything."

Narcissa glared at the door. The nerve of that man! She got out of bed and stomped to the door. She swung it open. "You call this a fight!? You've been having an affair! I'm pregnant, and there's another woman!"

"I know it's more than a fight, but at least you opened the door. And it wasn't an affair. It was only one time."

"And that makes it _so_ much better," she bit out.

"It was a mistake. A _horrible_ mistake but just a mistake nonetheless."

"How could you do this to me? How could you do this to us?"

Lucius averted his eyes. She no longer saw the proud man she married. Instead, she was staring at a man deeply ashamed of his actions. His shoulders were slumped, and he couldn't seem to look her in the eyes.

"Lucius, I asked you a question. Why did you do it?"

"It's hard to explain-"

"Try," Narcissa interrupted.

"Abigail was all about fun. It just started with light flirtation, but with her, I didn't have any responsibilities. It was freeing. And then the one night happened, and I made the biggest mistake of my life."

Narcissa wanted to throw her arms around his neck but stopped herself. He needed to earn that. "It doesn't matter. You still did it."

"But I told you the truth. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"I don't know."

X

Narcissa was now seven months pregnant. Her and Lucius were still married, but there was a tenseness about it.

They might be married, but it was only in name. They no longer shared a bed, and they didn't even talk.

Lucius left Narcissa gifts to show his affection and apology, but she stuffed them in a cupboard without looking at them. 'Out of sight, out of mind' was her new motto.

Everything came to a head after her monthly check up with her healer.

"I'm tired of this," Lucius said once they walked into the foyer.

"No one asked you to go with me to my hospital appointments."

He frowned. "That's not what I'm tired of. I'm tired of this half-marriage. Our son is going to be born in two months, and he deserves better than feuding parents. I grew up with a mother and father that always fought. I don't want that for him."

Narcissa placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it, imagining a sad child with soulful silver eyes, watching his mum and dad scream at each other. "So, what do we do?" she whispered.

"We figure out if we still have a marriage or if we should get a divorce and come up with a custody arrangement for our son. I love you. I made a mistake, but I've been doing everything I can to make it up to you. It's up to you now. Can you forgive me?"

Narcissa thought about it.

X

Narcissa smiled as three-year-old Draco chased Blaise in a game of tag. Their House-elf, Dobby, watched over the toddlers.

She heard footsteps and instinctively leaned back, know there would be a strong body to catch her fall.

"I see Draco's having fun."

Narcissa nodded. "Blaise is easily becoming Draco's best friend."

"Draco could do worse," Lucius mused.

Narcissa rolled her eyes at Lucius' snobbish comment.

She sighed happily when arms wrapped around her. She looked down at their placement and remembered the last time she had to tell him this news.

What was supposed to be a happy time was shrouded in heartbreak. This time would be better, though.

"Lucius?"

"Yes?" he asked distractedly,

Without any buildup, she said, "I'm pregnant."

Lucius dropped his arms, and Narcissa turned to face him.

"Anything you need to tell me?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

He pulled her into a hug. "I hope Draco gets a little sister," he softly admitted.

Narcissa closed her eyes. She hoped so too.

xXx

(word count: 1,029)


End file.
